


Step One on How to Woo Omegas: Flannel

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bill Cipher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Bill Cipher was a wild and truly un-omegaish omega. After he graduated high school his parents put him on house arrest in an attempt to keep him safe until he could find a mate.Bill usually turns down alphas without a second glance, but a certain one by the name of Dipper Pines caught his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill Cipher wasn’t your average omega, no sir. He had all the fierceness and personality of an alpha and didn’t gave a damn who knew it.

He just wasn’t into being submissive and sniveling like an idiot like other omegas.

Hell, he even had a well trained gang of thugs at his beck and call.

But still, that didn’t mean Bill didn’t abuse his position of omega all throughout his highschool years. He got off easy for the things he did, could taunt unruly alphas and then tattle on them as soon as they laid a finger on him, and much more.

Ah, it was fun while it lasted, but as soon as highschool ended Bill was locked up at home by his parents. Apparently they were worried about the fate of their only omega son, and what would happen to him if he kept acting in such ways.

The only way Bill could be free of his house arrest was to choose one of the alphas that his parents ushered in everyday for him.

Bill really didn’t care at this point. He had seen tons of alphas and none of them did it for him. Maybe if he just turned them all down his parents would set him free.

***

Bill woke up with a groan, he had been binge watching some show on Hulu for the past three days, he had finally finished it last night at around three in the morning then fell asleep.

He stared at the yellow blinking numbers on his clock. He must’ve hit snooze about a dozen times this morning, because he had twenty minutes until an alpha was coming over.

“Fuck it.” Bill mumbled, hoisting himself out of bed. He looked down at his filthy t-shirt and jeans and shook his head. The omega stripped and then got into the shower, good thing that he wasn’t one for long showers.

After his shower, Bill toweled off and looked for some clothes. He found one of his favorite black sweatshirts with a yellow pyramid print on the cuffs and waist and slipped it on over his bare body. Next he went to his dresser and pulled out some underwear and a pair of booty shorts, that would easily be hid under his sweatshirt.

Once he was dressed, Bill looked in the mirror and laughed. “‘Up and becoming omega’ my ass. I’m a messy fucking Thursday.”

The blonde then headed downstairs to the library where he would meet the alpha suitor. His parents had given him a pamphlet or something filled with information on the alpha a few days prior, but Bill only glimpsed at the first page. He knew the alpha’s name was Dipper, and that he looked like a total dork.

When he entered the library, Bill was surprised that he wasn’t drowned in the heavy scent of alpha like when his other suitors came. The alpha scent he did smell though was more musky; like the faint smell of some generic men’s cologne, sweat, and fall.

Walking into the room, the omega saw Dipper stiffly sitting on a couch by an unlit fireplace. The alpha wore a red flannel over a grey shirt and jeans. Bill couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that the latest trend in London?” The omega asked, sitting down in a couch juxtaposed to the one Dipper was at. “I love it when alphas dress up for me.”

To be honest, Dipper only came today because his parents wouldn’t stop nagging him to get a mate. Even though he was fine, working at home and writing a book in his spare time; his parents insisted that he needed a mate. Dipper didn’t really dress up for today though, he knew the streak Bill had with dismissing alpha’s as quickly as he laid his eyes on them.

Even though the alpha was told how Bill was, he was still surprised at the omega. Not his attitude, but the fact that he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. “Would you of rather me wore something nicer?” Dipper asked, studying Bill.

“Nah, kid. You look good in flannel.” The omega’s golden eyes looked over the alpha in front of him. He certainly wasn’t a blueblood, but that was a nice change from the guys that probably went to omega auctions in their free time. “But it would look a lot better on me.”

Dipper wasn’t going to point out that he was older than Bill. “Can I take you on a date before you start taking my clothes?” Honestly, the alpha didn’t mind, he would give it to Bill either way.

“Sure, now give it.” Bill stuck out his hands like a child. Opening and closing them greedily.

Shrugging off his flannel, the alpha held it out to the omega who quickly snatched it away.

Bill brought the soft fabriced flannel up to his face and inhaled the other’s scent. “So, when are you going to pick me up on this date then?”

“Uh- tomorrow?” Dipper’s voice was lined with a bit of uncertainty, his house was a mess. He really wasn’t expected this little interview (forced on by his sister) to actually work. He thought that Bill would just reject him like he had all the other alphas.

But no. Dipper had a secret weapon. Flannels.

Bill hummed, slipping on the flannel over his sweatshirt. “What time? I’ve been stuck in this prison forever and dying to get out.”

“You’re not going to ditch me are you?”

“Nah, wouldn’t be fun if I did that to the first alpha who gave me his flannel.” The omega said, nuzzling his face into the flannel for a second. “You’re decent.”

“Oh boy, thanks.” Muttered Dipper sarcastically. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere with alcohol and air conditioning and I’m fine.”

“Bill.” Dipper sighed through his nose.

“What?”

“I am not taking you to a bar. Why not my place instead?”

The omega frowned. “But I’m not allowed to drink here!” He threw his hands in the air dramatically. “It’s torture, my parents claim it’s because I act like I’m in heat when I’m drunk.”

“Okay, then what if I buy some stuff to make drinks then?”

Bill paused, running this information through his mind. “Will you get pizza?”

‘Of course.” The alpha nodded. Geez, he had never really went through a line of bribery like this, well except for with Mabel.

“With green peppers?”

“Yes, Bill. I’ll get you whatever you want on your pizza.” With a nod, Dipper put his hand out for the smaller man to shake.

Eyeing his hand for a moment, Bill finally reached out and shook the alpha’s hand. “What time you picking me up then?” He asked. “The sooner I can get out of this place, the better.”

“Three? I need to clean up a bit.” Dipper noted how small Bill’s hand was in his own, it felt nice.

“I’m picturing your place as some post college apartment, cluttered with unfolded clothes and Comedy Central being the only thing you watch.” A grin split across Bill’s features after he took his hand away.

“Hey,” Bill was right about the clothes part, but not so much the Comedy Central thing. Dipper wasn’t some random guy who wore just flannel and only watched South Park, no he watched the Discovery Channel and ghost hunting shows in his spare time. “How about you judge my place when you get there?”

“Hm,” Hummed the omega. “Fine.”

***

The next morning, as soon as Bill got up he showered and got dressed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. He would be getting out of his house and going out with a nice (hearted) smelling alpha.

The blonde wore a grey “Dorito Slut” shirt with short jean shorts, and the flannel Dipper had given him. He wondered if Dipper would let him steal more of his clothes

The omega waited in the parlor, scrolling through his phone and liking offensive memes.

It was three-twenty and Dipper was still not there.

Finally came a loud knocking on the door and Bill took a while to answer it because he did not want to seem like he had been waiting there all day. When he hoped the door he was met with Dipper who wreaked of alpha.

“Hey,” Mumbled Dipper, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “So, sorry I’m late. Cleaning took longer than I thought it would.”

The scent of nervous alpha burned at Bill’s nose and was working itself into a headache. He loved Dipper’s scent, but the nervous scent of anyone bothered him. “Sounds like your place was a real mess then.” He smiled and walked outside besides Dipper, shutting the door behind him. He took Dipper’s arm and wrapped it around his waist. “Don’t worry about, kid.”

Dipper immediately calmed at the omega’s touch, he let his hand briefly squeeze Bill’s hip. “So this is the first time you’ve been out of your house in how long?” He asked, leading Bill down the paved sidewalk to his vehicle.

“What month is it again?”

“Uh- September.” Dipper said slowly. He opened the passenger door for Bill and gathered a few papers off the seat before moving aside to let Bill in.

“About four months then.” The blonde hopped into the car and put his boots up on the dashboard. “Fancy car, kid.” Bill smirked, his golden eyes locking with Dipper.

“I guess?” Said the alpha with a shrug. He shut Bill’s door and quickly deposited the papers in the backseat before getting in the driver’s seat. Dipper buckled up and then looked over at Bill. “Well, aren’t you going to buckle your seat belt?”

“No, why would I?”

“You can’t eat pizza if your brains are splattered on the pavement.”

With a roll of his eyes, Bill dramatically buckled his seatbelt. “There? Happy? Overprotective already, I believe I’ve swoon you.”

Dipper deadpanned and thought about bashing his head into the steering wheel, but instead he just started his car. He wasn’t used to being flirted with, especially by omegas. But he couldn’t lie, he did see something in Bill. There was even a hope in him that this date turned out well. 

“Maybe I’ve just swoon you and you’re too cocky to realize it.” The alpha shot back, pulling out into the road and starting the drive to his town flat.

After a small pause, Bill cracked his knuckles. “Perhaps.” he said, looking over at the alpha with interest.

The ride was short and mostly filled with Bill constantly fiddling with the radio and not-so-subtly listing the places he would want Dipper to take him on a date at.

But finally, Dipper pulled up in a small lot behind a larger looking house and turned off the engine. “We’re here.”

Bill quickly unbuckled and sprung up from his seat, his face was just an inch from the windshield. “You live  _ here?  _ Damn, that’s a big house. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I share the house with three other people Bill. We all rent different floors.” 

“That’s stupid.” Bill muttered, opening his door and jumping to the ground. “Why not just buy the whole house?”

“Because I’m not rich like you are.” Shrugged Dipper as he got out of his car. “Besides, I don’t need a big house.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot there is poor people.” Bill walked around the car to Dipper’s side.

“If you call me poor again you aren’t going to get any pizza.”

With a huff the omega nodded and Dipper lead Bill to the front of the building. He took a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, from there they went up a large staircase and then Dipper opened one more door.

“Who needs cardio when you have a staircase like that?” Cackled Bill, patting Dipper’s chest as he zoomed past him and into the the room. He plopped down onto the couch and held a pillow against his chest.

It was a livingroom, a pretty normal one at that. There was a TV, coffee table, an end table, and a sofa. From there, the room wall-lessly breached off into a hallway and a kitchen.

“Just be careful,” Dipper said walking past the couch and into the kitchen to get a phone. “I wouldn’t want you to fall down it and break your neck.”

“Are you saying that I’ll be here oftenly enough that you have to warn me about dying on your stairs?” The omega cuddled up into the arm of the couch, looking over at Dipper with a grin.

“I mean- you can come over here whenever yeah. I just don’t want anyone dying.” Quickly running his hand through his untidy hair, Dipper asked, “What do you want on your pizza again?”

“Green peppers and pepperoni.”

“Gotcha.” Dipper looked through the people he had last called on the phone and quickly found his favorite pizza place. He placed the order then put the phone back in the kitchen. Then he sat down on the couch, leaving a cushion between him and Bill.

“Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes.” The alpha said, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and then handing it to Bill.

The omega had his face buried in one of the couches pillows when he took the remote. “Y’know, out of all the alphas I’ve met you smell the best.” He turned on the TV and went to Netflix.

Hearing that pleased the alpha inside of Dipper, it also stroked his ego. “Thank you.”

Casting Dipper a sideways glance, Bill grinned. “So if some of your clothes disappear, they went to a good cause.” He then went on to make his own profile on Dipper’s Netflix.

“The good cause of your nest?” Asked Dipper. His eyes went up to the TV screen but his focus was casted back on to Bill.

“Fucking yes.” Now with his own Netflix profile made, Bill went about scrolling through the movies and shows. “I’m sick and tired of using pillows and blankets that smell like me.”

Testing his luck, Dipper cut the small cushion barrier in between them and sat closer to Bill. “Well, leave me at least one flannel if you plan on taking the rest of them.”

“You know what?” Bill turned to face the alpha. “I’ll just make my nest here. It’d be hell if I had everything that smelled of you and not actually you.”

Their knees were touching now and neither said a thing about it.

Bill felt an odd tingling go through his skin when his bare knee touched against the alpha’s clothed one.

“It’s a bit early to move in already, don’t you think?” Though, Dipper would certainly not complain if Bill did move in. Even though the omega was rather brash and annoying, there was something about him that Dipper couldn’t explain.

“Moving in and making my nest here are two very different things.” The omega purposely moved his leg so he could feel more of Dipper.

“It’s a mark that we’re mates, meaning that you would be moving in.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck for a second before letting his hand rest on Bill’s thigh. “Look, I’m not complaining or anything. It’s just that moving in is something big and I would need to make room for it.”

Bill felt his face burn with a blush and he inwardly cursed his omega body for being so sensitive like this. Still, he almost.. Liked this feeling. The feeling of blushing for Dipper. “Does this mean you’re going to let me move in then?”

“Eventually, yes. After a few more dates.”

Wow, how easy this was. Bill was an omega that Dipper had just met yesterday and now he was going to be his mate.  _ Wow.  _ The alpha loved the look of Bill’s blushing face, he felt himself leaning in. And he didn’t stop until their lips were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill had kissed alphas before. He had kissed betas before. And he had kissed other omegas before.

But no other kiss had ever felt like this.

His lips buzzed and his face burned.

This stupid, dorky, flannel giving alpha was making Bill feel like an omega. He wanted to pull away and prove that his biology didn’t control him, but the kiss felt so nice.

Dammit, why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to be like this? Bill knew he lived the fast paced kind of life, but- he hated it when it was his instincts that made his life go even faster.

Dipper’s lips were warm and soft, Bill’s mind momentarily flashed with the idea of Dipper using those lips to kiss him in other places.

Oh how the omega wanted to feel Dipper’s body pressed against his. A soft noise left him and he was surprised, he had never heard himself making noises like that out of his heats.

Dipper’s hand gripped the omega’s thigh and he was just moving his hand a bit higher up Bill’s thigh when the there was a knock at the door.

They separated quickly, Bill’s face was a mess of red while Dipper’s was only faintly pink.

“Fuck.” The alpha muttered, quickly standing up. “I’m coming!” He called, he went to the kitchen and got his wallet before walking over to the door.

Bill just sat there for a moment before his mind came to, he shook his head and looked over at Dipper who was paying whoever delivered their pizza. Damn, he was irritated that the kiss had ended, he was relieved to, to get back the control of his body. But most importantly he was famished.

The omega put his hand on his thigh were Dipper’s hand had just been moments ago and glared at it. Stupid body.

“Uh, so pizzas here.” Dipper said a bit awkwardly, shutting the door with his thigh and then walking back over to the couch. He set the pizza box down on the coffee table. “You can start eating or whatever, I’m going to go get some drinks.”

Bill leaned in and opened the pizza box, steam rushed out and hit his face. “Don’t forget my alcohol ‘kay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dipper muttered he turned and left the living room and walked into the kitchen. He as thankful that Bill was more focused on the pizza than him, he didn’t want him to see him combing through his thoughts.

The alpha’s skin felt hot as he opened the fridge and pulled out some Mountain Dew. Oh how he just wanted to pin Bill down and- no! God, did he just force himself on the omega? He didn’t ask to kiss him. What if Bill didn’t like him now? Shaking his head, Dipper shut the fridge and grabbed a bottle of rum and some plastic cups off the counter.

Dipper tried to contain his nervous scent, but he knew it wasn’t working. He walked back into the living room and placed the bottle of rum, a plastic cup, and a Mountain Dew on the coffee table in front of Bill.

The omega looked up at Dipper as he sat down on the other side of the couch, the cushion barrier had returned. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and eyed the alpha. “What’s wrong? Your scent is making me sick.”

Dipper took a long drink from his pop before answering. “I kissed you-”

“Yeah?” Cocking a brow, Bill quickly finished off his pizza.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I mean I'm irritated, but not at you. Just at this flimsy omega biology.”

Dipper just stared at Bill for a few seconds, he knew this conversation could take a whole nother turn; but they could discuss biology later. “But you're not mad at me?”

“No, kid, I'm not. I love how you’re such a cautious alpha, but seriously, cut the nervous scent.” Turning away from Dipper, Bill opened his can of Mountain Dew and poured most of it into his plastic cup, then he unscrewed the cap on the rum and topped of his cup with it.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair and inwardly cursed himself, why did he have to worry like this? Most alphas didn't do that.

Most alphas probably didn't get makeout sessions because they woo’d omegas with flannel either.

The rest of the night was nice for both of them to say the least, Bill finished off nearly half of the pizza and turned on the Human Centipede for them to watch; Dipper nearly puked up the few pieces of pizza he did eat because of the movie.

But by the time the movie was over, the bottle of rum was nearly gone due to Bill.

“Y’know, kid?” Mumbled the omega, the cushion barrier had been broken long ago but both men had kept their hands to themselves. “You're scent is a major fucking turn on.”

“Uhh, thanks?” Dipper’s cheeks heated up and he scratched the back of his neck.

“No I mean it!” Bill patted Dipper’s chest, nodding aggressively. “Like damn, next time I go into heat and you're done fucking me senseless, I'm going to come to and smell like you. And then I'll be happy.” His cheek fell on the alpha's chest.

Dipper was seeing what Bill meant early when he said that his parents claimed he acted like he was in his heat when he was drunk.

“Okay-,” he patted Bill’s head and smiled softly when the omega nuzzled his hand. “No more alcohol for you tonight.”

Dipper gently pried Bill off of him, stood up and took the rum from the coffee table while Bill whined in protest.

“Noooo! I haven't had a drink in forever, Dipper. Don't be a stuck-up-Susan.”

Laughing softly, Dipper took the bottle to the kitchen then returned to the couch with Bill. “You just had a drink, like ten minutes ago.”

“Whatever, Susan.” Pouted Bill.

With a sigh Dipper leaned over and kissed Bill’s head. “C’mon, I should get you home. I don't think your parents would approve of you spending the night.”

“I'm a fuckin’ adult.” Bill whined, swatting Dipper away.

“You know that's not how it works.”

It was true, if omegas didn't have a mate by the time they reached 18, their parents had full control of them unless stated otherwise.

“C’mon you lil dorito slut.” Dipper hoisted Bill off the couch and held him like a baby. “If I don't take you home, then we can't go on another date.”

Bill whined softly and nuzzles into Dipper’s chest.

The alpha awkwardly carried Bill down the long flight of stairs and then outside to his pickup. By the time they got to his truck, Bill was already asleep in his arms.

Dipper placed the omega in the passenger seat and buckled him up before getting in himself.

The inside of the cab was comfortably humid, once he had started it up, Dipper rolled down his window.

As he drove the intoxicated little omega home, Dipper would look over at him every once and a while.

Bill was just as beautiful in sleep as he was awake. His untidy blonde locks about his face, his mouth slightly agape, and his scent was calm and relaxed. Bill smelt like thunderstorms.

Once at Bill’s estate, Dipper sighed. The night felt like it had gone too quick. It did go too quick.

He unloaded Bill from the cab and carried him to the front door were he awkwardly knocked with his foot.

After a few knocks or so, a servant came and too Bill from him.

Dipper stood on Bill’s doorstep for a while before going back to his truck.

Bill. Bill, was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Bill woke up to a pounding headache a loud knocking at his bedroom door.

The omega rolled out of bed with a groan, “Fuck it I'm coming!” He yelled angrily at whoever was knocking. The knocking thankfully stopped and he slowly swayed to the door.

The person behind his rude awakening was one of his estates maids. “What is it?” He hissed at her. “Can’t you see that I'm hungover?”

The maid was a beta, so luckily Bill didn't have to deal with any sickening omega scent. “Sorry, Master Bill, but your parents require your presence in the drawing room.”

Bill smacked his lips, his mouth tasted like death had died. He put on a cheery fake voice and a smile. “Oh sorry, why didn't you say so?” Then his smile left and so did his happy voice. “You're fucking fired Helen.”

The maid stepped back in shock and Bill angrily strode past her. He didn't think that that was her name, but it was the first dumb bitch name he could come up with.

Bill sighed as he walked down the hallway, he wondered it the lights had always been this bright. But he was really curious to why his parents needed his attention, couldn't they just text him or something? What was so important that they needed him-

Oh yeah. He went on a date yesterday.

Shit.

***

The drawing room doors were wide open, Bill slowly stepped into the room.

His parents were seated on a plush sofa talking, they stopped when he entered the room.

“You went on a date, how surprising?” His father said standing from the sofa.

Bill wasn't fond of his father, he was happy he didn't look much like him. His father even agreed to give up his surname when he agreed to marry his mother. “What's less surprising is how you got intoxicated on your first night out.” In simpler terms, he hated him.

The omega glared at his father. “What do you want, old man? Am I here for you to praise or scold? Pick one.”

His father gave a low growl. “You must learn your place or one date is all you'll ever get with that Pines.”

Bill rolled his eyes, he was smart enough to know not to make his father too mad. His eyes darted to his mother who was still on the sofa, pious and omega-ish as ever; he almost felt bad for her. “What do you want?” He asked again.

“I want to know how it went of course, and if we should be expecting him to court you.”

“It went fine,” Bill groaned. He just wanted to sleep off his hangover in peace. “and I don't know, probably. He likes me, he gave me his flannel.” 

“The one you're wearing?”

Bill looked down, he had forgotten that he even had it on. His fingers stroked the fabric. “Yeah.”

His father sighed. “He barely made the cut you know, but you've declined every noble or high standing, unclaimed alpha who was of age.”

“They were all dick wads who go to omega auctions. Dipper gave me his flannel and bought me pizza, I think the choice is clear to who I would pick.”

“They were from upstanding families and they could've properly supported you and your future family without fault.”

“They were probably rapists who got off scotch free because of their family status.” Bill growled. “Besides, I'm not sure I want pups.”

“Your mother didn't want them either, but she still had them anyway. It's not up to the omega, but to the alpha if and how many offspring they will have.”

Right there was one of the reasons why Bill hate his father. “How come you didn't pull this shit with Will?” Bill beared his teeth. “You don’t keep tabs on him and you never pestered him to get an omega either!”

“It’s because he is an alpha, and he doesn't need to be babysat! He is responsible and we don't have to worry about him shaming the family name!” His father growled and it made Bill want to take a few steps back, but he didn't.

Bill instead took a step closer to his father. “It isn't even your name.” He said coldly, staring his father in the eyes.

“Go to your room,” Bill's father said sternly. He glared at his son with fierceness.

“It would be my pleasure.” Bill hissed, then he turned to leave for his room. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

He opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind him. Then he flopped onto his bed and rummaged around for his phone. When he found it he texted his brother,  _ I finally went on a date. Pick me up. Dads a dick.  _

Five seconds later he got a call from Will, he answered it. “Hey, Blue.”

“Hey, are you okay? And congrats on getting a date. But are you okay?”

His brother had that caring, anxious mind of an omega. Bill never knew how he was alpha.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And thanks, the date was good.”

William sighed. “Do you really want me to pick you up?”

“Fuck yes."

“Be ready in an hour.”

“I'm ready now.”

“Okay, okay, I'm leaving.”

“Good. Thanks.”

Bill hung up and sighed. “Fuckin’ finally.” Maybe he could stay at Will’s for a day or two, his parents just couldn't not let him out of the house now. He had an alpha who was pretty much already  _ his _ alpha.

The omega grabbed his phone charger and a couple of random shirts. If he needed more clothes he could just bum some off of his brother, they wore the same size anyway.

In less than five minutes Bill was out on the porch waiting for his brother, another ten minutes passed before Will got there. He hoped out of his car and jogged up to his brother.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” The alpha asked, checking over Bill.

“I'm fine, Blue. I just wanted to get out of there, and now I finally can get out for a while.” Bill weakly swatted at his twin. “Let's get going.”

Will nodded and he and Bill walked back to the car. Bill got in the passenger seat, and Will the driver's seat.

“Y’know.. If I could change anything,” the alpha said as he started the car. “I would change our hierarchy. You'd be a better alpha than me anyways.”

“You got that right, but I don't think you'd do too good at fighting back.”

“I don’t do good at fighting back now, Bill.” The alpha smiled softly and pulled out into the road. “But I'm serious, besides all of the cute guys are alphas. You don't know how hard that is.”

“Pretty hard?” Bill grinned.

“Very hard. But tell me about the alpha you went out with. What's his name?”

“His name is Dipper.” Bill looked out the window as he spoke, he could feel his cheeks heating up as he thought about the alpha. “And he gave me his flannel.”

A smile crept onto William's features, “he sounds nice. What did you do for a date?” He asked as he drove.

“We went to his place and had pizza and some drinks. We also kinda made out, which was nice.”

“Don’t let him your pants so soon.” The alpha’s voice was lined with a bit of worry. “You just met him.”

“Psh,” Bill rolled his eyes. “If he was a bad guy he would've taken me when we started making out.”

“I guess you're right.” Mumbled the younger twin. “Just please be careful.”

Bill spent the rest of the day at his brother's apartment. They spent most of the time catching up and watching horrible Adam Sandler movies.

Bill was happy to be back with his brother again, he had really missed him. Hopefully Will would let him stay with him for a while so he wouldn't have to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really had a falling out with this fic, I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by one of my roleplays (as quite a few are actually). I changed it up a bit to how I see fit.
> 
> Also I'm just a sucker for omega Bill!
> 
> May continue, but at the moment I'm uncertain. Let me know on your thoughts!


End file.
